There are strong demands in the chemical and pharmaceutical industries for a flow control valve that provides precise and accurate control of fluid flow without contaminating the fluid medium flowing therethrough. It has been proven that a flow control valve operating in a digital manner, wherein the number of a plurality of fluid passage holes are either fully opened or fully closed, provides more accurate and reliable control compared with the conventional flow control valve comprising one large fluid passage that is partially opened or closed to control the fluid flow. The accurate and noncontaminating digital flow control valves must satisfy the following two conditions : Firstly, the plurality of fluid passage holes included in the digital flow control valve must be either completely closed without allowing any leak therethrough or fully opened. Secondly, the mechanical elements which close and open flow passage holes must not require any lubrication and should involve a minimum amount of rubbing whereby the closing and opening action of those mechanical elements produces zero amount of solid particles by abrasion. At the present time, a digital flow control valve satisfying the aforementioned mentioned two conditions is not available.